A Lucky Day
by jackiez32
Summary: Abi is living with the Harpers and ends up introducing Emma to Nick. Emma moves in and finds out what life with the Harpers is really like. Nick turns out to be nicer than she thought but will something develop and make this her Lucky Day?
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: Michael and Janey have both moved out. Yes, I know that the timing of this as far as ages go is weird. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi Susan!" Abi said as she cheerfully bounced into the kitchen. 

"Oh, Hello Abi." Susan had gotten used to a cheerful Abi as she started almost every morning in a bright state. After all it had been nearly six months that Abi had been living with the Harper family. Abi had come at just the right time too. Janey was out at college and Susan was dreading the fast approaching departure of Michael. She had no wish to become an 'empty-nester' as she took this as a disgraceful sign of age upon which people of her naturally gifted sort were not to be affected by.

"Susan I have a question for you." Abi said with a mixed look of apprehension on her face.

"What is it that you need my assistance as a people-person on Abi?" Susan replied with a sort of I-just-got-my-way expression.

"Well, I was wondering if a few of my friends could come over this evening for a sort of …get-together thing."

"Ooh A Party! What is the momentous occasion?"

"Well there really isn't one. I just felt like watching some telly with my friends, that's all."

"Oh," Susan said with a slightly fallen face.

"And I was also wondering if it could maybe be a sort of sleepover thing." Abi said as she questioningly looked to Susan.

"Why of course Abi! I'd love to have all of your friends over for a girls' party!" Susan was overjoyed by this concept as Janey never wanted to bring any of her friends 'round as she was mortified of what her parents would do.

"So who's coming?"

"Uhm…well I haven't really asked anyone yet. I wanted to see if was okay with you first."

"Well, who were you thinking about inviting then?"

"Uh…Bridget, Jenna and Emma…I think."

"Snap to then! We have a party to plan! And you can't have a party if no one's coming!" Cried Susan as she clapped her hands together and pushed Abi towards the door where she narrowly missed a barely awake Ben.

"What's all this hustle and bustle? Has Nick finally deiced to get a job or something?" Ben grumpily questioned as he slumped down in his chair at the table.

"Abi has decided to have a party" Susan told Ben with a smug look on her face.

"Oh God…That's just what we need a whole bunch of Abi's running around mucking up my peace and quiet."

"How can you call it peace and quiet when all you ever do in the evening is watch the latest football match?" She said as she sat a plate of eggs and toast down in front of Ben.

"Susan its Football. It's a mans way of relaxation."

"I don't know how you can call it relaxation when you shout at the TV every five seconds."

"My team needs my support Susan."

"Then why do you deny ever liking them in the first place whenever they lose?"

Ben was saved from having to answer this complicated question by the arrival of Nick.

"So mum what's for breakfast?" Nick stated as he strode into the room plopping down at the table.

Susan ignored Nick's inquiry and set out making another set of toast and eggs for her ever-demanding family.

"Now, what about this party of Abi's?" Ben asked.

"Party?! Where?" Nick exclaimed with a wild look on his face.

"Abi has decided to have a party here with some of her friends tonight." Susan said over her shoulder.

"Hey cool, hot babes right in my living room."

Susan simply looked at Nick like she did every time he made a remark like that.

"So _Why_ is she having a party again?"

"Ben, women have social needs. Abi feels lonely and wants to have her friends here so they can talk."

"She is having a party so they can…_talk?_"

"I wasn't expecting someone of your type to understand the emotional needs of a fragile young woman like Abi. It takes skill, Ben. The skills of a highly qualified people person such as myself are needed to be able to help and nurture Abi."

"Susan, If Abi ever needed help I doubt that she would ever need it from you."

At this remark Susan gave Ben a scornful look and grabbed his now empty plate from in front of him.

"Well I'm off." stated Nick as he stood up from the table.

"Where to dear?"

"To get ready for the party; What else?"

"Nick dear, the party isn't until this evening."

"I know mum."

"Then Why are you getting ready?

"Because there are many stages in the process of getting ready for a party." Nick told his mother as he disappeared past the doorway.

At this, Susan started to plan out her meals for the party. Ben took this opportunity to leave when. Susan wasn't watching.

------------------------

Authors note: Thanks for reading…I hope you liked it. I am now working on chapter two editing so hopefully it'll be up soon-ish. Mail or review me if you have any ideas! I am planning for this one to go far. Remember; it's fan fiction; written by a fan and its fiction. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Abi shut the front door with a slam. Her face had been set in a frown for most of the day. She set her stuff down and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Susan was also sitting on the couch and looked at Abi when she sat down.

"What's the matter Abi? You were so happy this morning about your party."

"Well things would have been better if Bridget and Jenna hadn't suddenly come up with excuses of things that they _had _to attend to tonight." Abi replied with a scowl.

"What about your other friend, Emily or something?"

"Oh, Emma is the only one that's coming. At least she was excited when I asked her to come. It seems that she's the only one that really wants to be around me anymore."

"Well the others will just be sorry of what they missed."

"Aw Susan, that's what I like about you. You're always so kind and nice in bad situations like this."

At this refreshing compliment from Abi, Susan simply smiled.

"So when is Emma going to be 'round then?"

"Uhm, I told her to come whenever so she said that she'd be over 'bout five."

"FIVE!? That's in 2 hours! There's so much work to get done!"

"Susan the house looks fine. It looks like it always does, homey."

"Which is to say messy and a completely disorganized pigsty."

After this frank statement from Susan, she and Abi furiously cleaned the house. First went the living room, then Abi's room, then the bathrooms and the duo finally ended in the kitchen at 4:45. Just as Abi was about to say something about food Susan rushed to the fridge and pulled out some appetizers that she hastily put in the oven.

"Uh…Susan, as good as those appetizers look, I don't think that we're all going to be able to eat them for dinner."

"I know dear. That's why we're having Ben's favorite dish…Chinese Take-away!" Susan gleefully told Abi.

"I didn't know that Chinese Take-away was a dish…huh." Abi replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

**(ding-dong)**

"Emma's here!" Abi announced happily as she bounced out of the room to answer the door.

"Hi Emma!"

"Hey Abi! How are you?"

"I'm...well...I'm good." Abi said with a slightly faltering smile.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda down."

"Well I would be better if Jenna and Bridget were coming. They were too stupid to come…mumbling something about having 'plans'."

"Well, cheer up, I'm sure we can have a damned good party by ourselves." Just as Emma finished her sentence the rain started to pour.

"Oh I'm sorry, I kept you chatting standin' out in the rain. Come on in!"

Emma gratefully stepped into the house. She didn't much like the rain unless she was inside and had no chance of getting wet. This was to say rather hard to come by.

"So just put your stuff down here." Abi motioned to the floor next to the coat stand.

"Would you like somethin' to drink?"

"Uhm, Yah that'd be great."

Abi walked to the kitchen and Emma followed, hands in her pockets.

She was wearing denim gauchos that were comfortably loose, but fit her well. These were paired with a burgundy scoop neck shirt that had three-quarter length sleeves and some black and white puma shoes. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a loose bun and some of the renegade curls had broken loose to frame her face and hang about her medium brown eyes.

"Well Hello there, It's nice to meet you. "

"This is Susan. She's my…Aunt I guess."

"Hi. I'm Emma." She smiled as she said this showing nice white teeth.

"So what do you want to drink Emma? We have water and milk and juice and some…other drinkable stuff…" Abi's voice trailed off and just left her sentence hanging.

"Water's fine, thanks."

Susan poured Emma a glass of water and shooed both her and Abi into the living room.

"TV?" Abi questioned.

"What's on?" Emma replied as they both plopped onto the couch.

In a sort of response Abi grabbed the remote, turned on the telly and began to flip through the channels.

"Ooh! Love Actually, that's a cute rainy day sort of movie." Emma said

"Oh yeah I like this one…perfect for a small party."

"Did I hear party?" Nick came down the steps with a grin on his face.

"Nick please go away." Abi said rolling her eyes.

Emma was looking at Abi giving her a questioning look. With a sigh Abi introduced them.

"Nick this is my friend Emma, Emma this is Nick."

"Well hello there, as was already mentioned I'm Nick" he said advancing to the couch and sitting down quite close to the right of Emma with his arm around her shoulders.

"Did I mention that I'm single?" He said with a smile on his face. Emma just laughed at Nick's introduction.

"Nick, can you please take yourself off of my friend and go somewhere…else?"

"Aw Abi, I haven't even gotten myself acquainted with Emma here. And besides I'm not _on _her…"

"Nick…"

"…yet."

Emma stared at him during this resisting the urge to laugh and finally subdued her face into a subtle smirk. This however was not to her advantage as just had Nick had said 'yet', he had looked at her and simply grinned when he saw her smirking.

When Nick had finally left the room both girls couldn't resist the urge to giggle any longer.

"Boys." They said in unison after they could breathe.

--

Authors Note: I'm really sorry about the giant delay. I wanted to write more before I posted this. Hopefully its still enjoyed! Remember; it's fan fiction; written by a fan and its fiction. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm Ba-ack! I finally got around to updating this story with a new chapter. Here is where the action starts. This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but well worth it (in my mind). There is also a major shift in this from the original style. I had one thing planned for this chapter, but Emma has a mind of her own. Enjoy!

"Nick! Its DINNER!" This was the third time that evening Susan had yelled up the stairs in hopes that Nick would hear.

"Does he ever listen? Really, I think the only time he's come down on time is when Michael said something about girls going sledding and nick being nick heard girls going to bed; needless to say he came running down the stairs." Abi responded having clearly remembered the event as it had happened only a few weeks ago.

"Oh god, its two Abi's. I'm not hungry Susan." Ben said as he walked into the kitchen and promptly back out again.

"Ben…"

"No! No! I am not going to listen to two slightly different versions of Abi talking at the same time…I refuse."

"Ben!"

"What Susan, What is it now?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Chinese-Takeaway!" Susan said gleefully as she pushed some chopsticks into his hands.

Ben happily walked over to the table and was saved the inconvenience of having to answer as just at that moment Nick walked in.

"Oh look who's finally joined us for dinner!" Susan announced as she picked up the plate that Ben was grasping for and handed it to Nick.

"I couldn't really get away at the moment, I was busy when you called"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get out without breaking anything in the way of my door." Nick replied with his trademark grin.

"If you were cleaner Nick, this would never have been a problem. Michael was alw-"

"Mother, how many times must I explain this to you, Michael never got along with the _ladies_. Because you see, hot babes all want the same thing, they wa-"

"Someone that washes their clothes on a regular basis?" Susan asked with a quizzical expression.

"No, babes want a man, a real man, someone that's rugged and strong."

"And you fit these how?" Emma interjected.

"Because I, can sweep you off your feet with my sheer masculine force."

"Yes, with the forceful odor of your socks." Ben said as he continued to stuff his face with food. Everyone laughed at this comment while Nick was silent and looked at his father. After dinner was done the family all drifted off to their separate parts of the house. Emma followed Abi to her room, Nick went to his room and Ben sat downstairs reading while Susan cleaned up from dinner.

Abi and Emma spent the night chatting about what they aspired to do, relationships and the oddities of the Harper family. They finally decided to retire after they realized that it was 3 AM and they were still talking. The next morning both girls woke up almost at the same time. They made their way downstairs to see what Susan had decided to make or attempt for breakfast.

-------

They had just pushed open the kitchen door when they were greeted by the smell of baked goods.

"What's cooking Susan?" Abi asked as she sniffed the pleasant aroma that filled the kitchen.

"Well, I decided to make muffins!"

"Yumm! Muffins are my favorite!" Emma exclaimed.

"Wonderful! They'll be done in just a few minutes." Susan replied.

Knowing that food would be on its way momentarily, Abi and Emma went to sit at the table. Just as they were getting seated, Nick burst through the door. He was practically bouncing around to the music that was streaming from the cell phone in his hand.

"Nick, What on EARTH are you doing?" Susan asked, ever the questioning mother.

"Nothing Mum, just groovin' to this cool beat."

"Nick I think that you should give Emma back her phone."

Nick however was not listening to anyone as he continued to groove about the kitchen. Emma had now stood up and was looking slightly annoyed.

"Pssssh-pssssh…This is Earth to Nick coming in with an important message-" Emma said, sounding like an astronaut communications person.

"Yes?"

"I need my phone." Emma demanded as she looked up at Nick who was contentedly holding the still ringing cell phone.

"You're never going to get anything like that." He remarked noting the forcibly crossed arms of Emma.

"Magic word and I'll give it back." Nick grinned as he held her phone just out of reach.

"Now." Emma said as she took a step closer to Nick.

"Ohh, wrong one. Play again next time!" he said as he moved towards the door.

"Nick! Give Emma the phone NOW or you won't have a place to live in five minutes." Susan stated, getting irritated with her joking son.

"Aw, Mum why do you have to be such a – Hey! Don't I even get a thanks?" He asked as Emma had just gotten a hold of her phone.

Emma sighed as she looked at Nick and flipped open her phone to receive the call.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Wait what? May I ask the reason for such short notice? Uh huh. Term change eh? Well that's bloody fantastic. I'll tell you where you can stick your eviction notice- uh huh. Yeah sure you can. Goodbye to you too."

Emma briskly shut the phone with a loud snap. She looked livid and was literally shaking. Everyone was watching her to see what was happening.

"I think. That I just got kicked out of my flat." Emma stated as she started to pale and looked unsteady. One thirty second phone call and she had no house. In a matter of seconds everything had changed. The room had started spinning and she felt like she was going to fall.

Nick hadn't known Emma that long, but from what he saw, she did not look good. "Emma? Are you-" Just as he started to approach her, she began to wobble. He rushed forward just in time to keep her from falling. No. She was not alright. Though he wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, Nick at least knew that people did not fall over when they were feeling fine. He supported her with ease as she remained slumped in his arms. He could stand here for as long as he was needed, which he sensed was going to be a while.

She could hear Nick saying something, but she couldn't make out the words. It was like everything had become foggy and uncertain. Things were moving, the ground had turned into a slope and she could no longer stand. She pitched unsteadily as two arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling. She held on to those arms, as they were the only steady thing in her topsy-turvy world. Emma stared blankly at the floor waiting for everything to stop. What was she going to do? Its not like she had anywhere else to go, all of her relatives were scattered through Europe and had their own lives. Her bank account wasn't exactly bursting at the seams either.

Emma was still shaking within Nick's arms. He held her even tighter, hoping that she would break out of whatever trance she was in. Even though it had only been a few minutes, Emma had barely moved. She was rooted to the spot. She had grabbed Nick's arms and held them as tightly as she could. She looked utterly defeated as most of her weight was supported by Nick. Her eyes never left the floor.

Susan had been closely watching this encounter between Nick and Emma. First she was concerned for Emma. The poor girl had been kicked out of her flat, with very little notice. Following the phone call, Emma had nearly fallen over in shock. The minute Nick had grabbed Emma, Susan had snapped back to mother mode. The image had played out like a dramatic dream to Susan. Down goes the girl, and in comes the handsome man to save her from the jaws of destruction. What had thrown Susan for a loop was the fact that it was Nick who was the savior. She had long ago given up on the idea of Nick ever making anything of himself. Yet here he was. That one little motion of his had set off a chain reaction in Susan's mind. Yes, she supposed, there was room for one more in the Harper Household. And if she wasn't mistaken, that addition would be greatly welcomed by Nick.

A/N: All reviews appreciated! And yes, I now belong to the evil cliffhanger club (this was the mild version, and more like a hill than a cliff). Now GO REVIEW!


End file.
